<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semplicemente Maxiel ❤ by ILoveSeblesEFerrari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068588">Semplicemente Maxiel ❤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari'>ILoveSeblesEFerrari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Semplicemente Maxiel❤️ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un giovane ragazzo costretto a soli 23 anni ad una vita difficile.<br/>Un uomo che gli farà capire che nulla è perduto, almeno finché non siamo noi a volerlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Semplicemente Maxiel❤️ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semplicemente Maxiel ❤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si era preparato di tutto punto per andare ad una festa con i suoi amici, li in Australia il clima era meraviglioso, era sera inoltrata ma non faceva freddo, li si stava quasi sempre bene. Aveva ordinato una birra, finita velocemente, e un'altra che ancora stringeva tra le mani perché, nel tragitto per tornare al tavolo, aveva visto un ragazzo davvero davvero troppo bello, erano più di dieci minuti che lo stava fissando.</p><p>"Daniel, Daniel ma che cazzo hai? Ti sei incantato?" Lo scuote appena vicino alla spalla vedendolo come riscuotersi "ma ci sei? Dove hai la testa?"</p><p>Guarda gli amici, riscuotendosi, e poi torna a guardare il ragazzo accennando un sorriso "Nic, io sono stato stregato da quel ragazzo, non lo so ma quando l'ho visto io...mi sono completamente...non lo so Nic sono in completo blackout, sai cosa? Gli chiedo se domani vuole venire con me a fare surf e, se non sa farlo, allora meglio glielo insegno" ride.</p><p>Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio "ma stai prendendo per il culo noi o vuoi prendere per il culo lui? Non mi eri mai parso quel genere di persona ma, evidentemente, qualcosa non va."</p><p>"Non ti capisco, non capisco nessuno di voi, ma che ho detto di strano? Lo sapete che sono gay, no?"</p><p>"Daniel, non è questo il problema ok? Ma vuoi veramente farmi credere che non hai notato che il ragazzo è su una sedia a rotelle?"</p><p>Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio "ma che caz-" si volta verso il ragazzo sgranando gli occhi, possibile che non si fosse accorto davvero di nulla? Possibile che non avesse notato quella sedia, decisamente in bella vista, finché non glielo avevano detto? "Cazzo, mi piace proprio quel ragazzo, io vado a parlargli" beve qualche sorso di birra e si alza andando da lui vedendo che sia lui che la sua compagnia si zittivano. "Ciao" gli porge la mano "io sono Daniel Ricciardo."</p><p>Lo guarda dopo aver scorso velocemente lo sguardo dei suoi amici e allunga una mano stringendogliela "Max Verstappen."</p><p>Sorride "ti sto guardando da un bel po' sai? Dopo che ti ho visto non sono riuscito a pensare ad altro, non mi ero nemmeno accorto che stavi su una sedia a rotelle" si sente voltare appena.</p><p>"Charles Leclerc, e se la tua intenzione è di fare il cretino fai meglio a girare a largo."</p><p>Sorride ai suoi amici, da quando aveva avuto l'incidente loro gli erano davvero stati accanto, altri avevano semplicemente preso altre strade ma a lui non importava, lui amava il suo gruppo così com'era, Charles, Alex, Lando, George e lui, erano perfetti così dopotutto, anche se si fidanzavano o avevano problemi non si erano mai voltati le spalle.</p><p>Alza le mani accennando un sorriso "no no no, io non voglio prendermi gioco di nessuno, insomma mi piaci, volevo invitarti in spiaggia domani, insomma se ti va, sono una brava persona io sai?"</p><p>Lo guarda divertito "va bene, brava persona, però io non posso andare in spiaggia se non c'è una passerella, la sedia, ricordi?"</p><p>Ridacchia "tranquillo, penso a tutto io, dove posso aspettarti? O vuoi vengo a prenderti?"</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi "aspettami proprio qua, vicino a questo chiosco, va bene?"</p><p>"Si, è perfetto, sei in punto?"</p><p>Ride "mattiniero eh?" Guarda gli amici, non sembravano d'accordo, ma tanto che aveva da perdere? "Va bene, sei in punto, non tardare Daniel."</p><p>Ride "non lo farò, Max, a domani" torna dagli amici e si siede tutto contento "cazzo ragazzi, ha detto di sì!"</p><p>Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "ha detto di sì, a parole, ma devi vedere se verrà domani."</p><p>"Ma certo che verrà, a me sembra onesto dopotutto."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ormai erano venti minuti buoni che lo stava aspettando, e se Nic aveva ragione? E se gli aveva detto di sì solo per allontanarlo? Si era svegliato presto questa mattina per preparare tutto il necessario e, probabilmente, lui non si sarebbe fatto nemmeno vivo. Stava perdendo la speranza quando sente una voce familiare, una voce che gli era rimasta bene in testa "Max, eccoti!"</p><p>Sorride "ti chiedo scusa, mi sono perso e non sapevo come chiedere aiuto, insomma a quest'ora le persone al più sono in spiaggia" sorride "è che ci sto da soli due giorni, non so ancora come ambientarmi, credevo sarebbe stato più facile..."</p><p>Sorride e scuote la testa "no, no non preoccuparti, vieni andiamo, voglio mostrarti quello che ho fatto" prende la sedia e comincia a spingerla.</p><p>"Hey, Hey Hey Hey" lo vede fermarsi "guarda che so muovermi da solo ok?"</p><p>Lo guarda per poi vedere quel gelo negli occhi e accenna un sorriso "lo so bene, ma a me va di correre" non gli lascia aggiungere altro, si assicura che non abbia le mani laddove poteva farsi male e comincia a correre stando attento sentendolo poi ridere appena.</p><p>"Tu sei pazzo."</p><p>"Oh wow, sei un vero amico, insomma loro con me sono così onesti" ride e gli mostra la strada che aveva formato, sulla sabbia con delle assi di legno, scende piano fino a dove aveva messo le asciugamani e lo guarda, quanto orgoglio, lo aiuta facendolo sedere vedendolo guardare il mare. "Ho preso la colazione ma non ti ho chiesto cosa volevi, spero vada bene" gli dà un dolce e del cappuccino freddo e si siede con lui a guardare le onde.</p><p>"Cosa ti piace di me? Insomma, hai detto che non facevi che fissarmi e nemmeno ti eri accorto che ero su una sedia, perché?" Lo guarda.</p><p>Fa spallucce sorridendo "io guardavo il tuo sorriso, la luce nei tuoi occhi, nemmeno sapevo come eri vestito, semplicemente ero rapito" lo guarda negli occhi per poi accennare un sorriso finendo la colazione "cosa ti è successo? Insomma se posso permettermi ovviamente" lo guarda.</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi facendo spallucce "ma si perché no, da poco è passato un anno che sono su questa sedia, è stato un incidente, era tardi e dovevo rincasare, certo correvo appena un po' più del dovuto ma l'incidente non è stata colpa mia, quando abbiamo sentito il reperto del medico mio padre ha sporso denuncia verso quell'uomo, non mi aveva nemmeno soccorso ma le videocamere di sorveglianza lo hanno ripreso" accenna un sorriso amaro "mi hanno consentito di fare una vacanza con quei soldi, insieme ai miei amici, e poi pochi mesi fa ho compiuto 23 anni quindi..."</p><p>"23? Sei davvero giovane amico!"</p><p>Ride "perché, tu quanti anni hai?"</p><p>"Io 31, insomma, sono un giovincello più maturo" ridacchia.</p><p>Ride "non ci sembra in realtà, sembri anche più giovanile di me" fa scorrere distrattamente la sabbia sulle sue gambe "non sento nulla..."</p><p>Lo guarda con dolcezza per poi sorridere "bhe, guarda il lato positivo, puoi stare sulla sabbia bollente no?"</p><p>Lo guarda sorridendo "oh, hai ragione, perché non c'ho pensato prima mh?" Gli dà una mezza spallata ridendo.</p><p>"Ti va di entrare in acqua?" Lo guarda accennando un sorriso.</p><p>Lo guarda "e come potrei?"</p><p>"Io sarò le tue gambe, fidati di me..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erano rimasti fino all'ora di pranzo in spiaggia, adesso il ragazzo si sentiva stanco e, per di più, i suoi amici lo aspettavano con impazienza "hey, Max, ascolta" incrocia i suoi occhi "io vorrei rivederti, mi chiedevo se tu...ecco...non so nemmeno quanto ti fermerai..."</p><p>"Due settimane" sorride "poi devo tornare a casa, insomma, ho cose da sbrigare, mi chiedevo, mi daresti il tuo numero? Cioè, per te andrebbe bene?"</p><p>"Vuoi che ci scambiamo i numeri? Davvero?"</p><p>"Certo, si insomma, altrimenti come ti avviso se mi perdo ancora?"</p><p>Lo guarda non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso afferrando il cellulare e scambiandosi il numero con lui prima di vederlo raggiungere i ragazzi che lo stavano già tartassando di domande.</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Ciao, volevo sapere se sei davvero tu, insomma non mi hai ingannato vero?                        12.25</p><p> </p><p>??.- Scusa? Ma chi sei? Come hai il mio numero?                    12.26</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Cosa? No io...ecco...                 12.26</p><p> </p><p>Non riusciva a capire, ma davvero non era lui? Si volta guardando che lo guardava divertito e lo vede digitare.</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Non avrei mai potuto ingannarti, mi hai ispirato fiducia fin da subito, non vedo l'ora di vederti ancora!                    12.28</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Allora questa sera? Vieni a mangiare qualcosa con me?                 12.28</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Hahaha, ti faccio sapere, va bene? Ciao 😊                        12.29</p><p> </p><p>Lo guarda e nota che lo saluta e fa lo stesso prima di correre verso casa "wow, ragazzi stupendooo, mi piace da morire Max" si butta sul divano accennando un sorriso.</p><p>Ride "coraggio ragazzo innamorato, vieni a mangiare, vi rivedrete?"</p><p>"Probabilmente questa sera, ma non so se sarà libero, è comunque qui con amici sapete?"</p><p>"Bhe sì, ma qualche volta può anche passare del tempo con te no?"</p><p>Sorride andando a tavola con loro, sapeva che il ragazzo era spesso sorvegliato a distanza dagli amici ma, lo avrebbe presto capito, lui era un bravo ragazzo e era davvero interessato a lui.</p><p>Sorride guardando i suoi amici che stavano a fissarlo continuamente "va bene, va bene" ride "sembra una persona davvero piacevole, insomma, è simpatico."</p><p>"Potrà anche essere simpatico ma non devi fidarti di lui così velocemente ok? Non dico di non farlo proprio ma stai attento."</p><p>Sorride "tranquillo Alex, voglio proprio vedere fino a che punto arriva il suo interesse, questa sera non accetto di vederlo, così vediamo no?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aveva rifiutato di uscire con lui quella sera, si erano visti in compagnia il giorno seguente ma non aveva demorso, si erano scambiati una serie di messaggi, nulla di soffocante, solo sentirsi un po' durante le giornate. Gli aveva mostrato che era con amici a comprare qualcosa di nuovo, aveva fatto una foto agli abiti che stava provando e gliela aveva inviata.</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Ti stanno una meraviglia amico, mi stavo chiedendo se non lo potessi indossare per venire a pranzo con me oggi, da soli, offro io!                              9.11</p><p> </p><p>MV.- (Rilegge più volte il messaggio, indugiando appena, prima di accennare un sorriso e rispondere.) Mi hai convinto quando hai detto offro io, hahaha, va bene, allora ci sto, a che ora vuoi che ci incontriamo e, soprattutto, dove.                              9.15</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Finalmenteeee, temevo non ti avrei più strappato un appuntamento sai? Hahaha, comunque incontriamoci all'una meno venti così che andiamo insieme al locale, incontriamoci al bar dove ci siamo già visti, sai dove si trova giusto? Hahaha❤️                     9.17</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Ha ha ma come sei spiritoso, hahaha, comunque non preoccuparti, se mi perdo ancora ho il tuo numero adesso, a dopo Dan ❤️                    9.18</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Perfetto, vedo anche io cosa indossare, a dopo Maxy ❤️                 9.19</p><p> </p><p>"Era ancora quel ragazzo?" Lo guarda accennando un sorriso.</p><p>Sorride "si, andrò a pranzo con lui, e tu Charles? Per chi stai acquistando questi vestiti tanto aderenti?" Lo guarda divertito.</p><p>"No, nessuno in particolare."</p><p>Ride "nessuno? Hai specificato il maschile?"</p><p>"No scemo" ride "intendevo persona, individuo ok?"</p><p>"Bhe, persona è femminile comunque" sorride saputo.</p><p>Lo guarda divertito "ho corretto con individuo, nessun individuo al mondo, ok?" Sorride guardandosi allo specchio, avrebbe comprato questo abbinamento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era arrivato al luogo d'incontro e, ovviamente, Daniel era già lì ad aspettarlo "sono sempre io ad essere in ritardo o sei tu che sei sempre in anticipo perché muori dalla voglia di vedermi?"</p><p>Ridacchia "la seconda, ma anche tu sei venuto qui dieci minuti prima, volevi vedermi anche tu?" Lo guarda negli occhi vedendolo appena un po' nervoso e sorride scuotendo la testa divertito "coraggio andiamo, vedrai che ti piacerà davvero dove ti porto a mangiare."</p><p>Accenna un sorriso annuendo "oh sono sicuro non mi deluderà" si poggia una mano sul petto, il suo cuore sembrava un po' agitato, non voleva mostrarsi agitato, lui era sempre stato calmo, sempre, e lo sarebbe stato anche questa volta! Erano arrivati al locale e avevano deciso di prendere un aperitivo, prima di ordinare, giusto per sciogliersi un po'. "Allora, io ti ho parlato di me, ma tu non mi hai detto nulla di te" mangiucchia qualche stuzzichino.</p><p>Ridacchia, lo vedeva un po' nervoso e voleva davvero rilassarlo "oh, io sono solo un sexy australiano che ama fa-" lo vede ridacchiare e gli lancia appena un salatino addosso "hai da ridire?"</p><p>"No, no, assolutamente concordo con la versione data."</p><p>Ride "piacere di sentirtelo dire" lo vede arrossire per poi continuare "comunque, amo fare surf, amo lo sport in generale e frequentare gli amici" lo guarda "mi piace anche farmene di nuovi" punta gli occhi nei suoi vedendolo sgranate i suoi, non voleva fosse nervoso. "Dai, dai, dai imboccami" apre la bocca vedendolo guardarsi attorno.</p><p>"Cosa?" Arrossisce completamente "no, dai no non posso imboccarti smettila" ridacchia guardandosi intorno.</p><p>"Eddai, eddai, eddai, uno solo, imboccami, imboccami, imboccami" apre la bocca avvicinandosi di più a lui.</p><p>"Ma no" si guarda attorno vedendo la gente ridacchiare ma, dato che lui non demordeva, afferra uno stuzzichino e glielo spinge letteralmente in bocca "ecco, tieni" ridacchia scuotendo la testa passandosi appena la mano sul volto.</p><p>Ridacchia per poi imboccarlo a sua volta vedendolo cedere e accettare "ecco, io sono stato più dolce no?" Ride schivandosi quando gli lancia un salatino ridendo con lui sorseggiando tranquillo il drink.</p><p>Lo guarda accennando un sorriso scuotendo la testa "no tu sei pazzo amico mio, davvero pazzo" lo guarda negli occhi, aveva un sorriso davvero contagioso, da quando lo aveva conosciuto non c'era stato un giorno in cui non lo aveva pensato e, si era accorto, che desiderava davvero vederlo e passare del tempo in sua compagnia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avevano mangiato tranquilli e, alla fine, avevano diviso anche un dolce, in questi ultimi giorni aveva notato quanto fosse piacevole stare in compagnia di quel ragazzo, aveva pensato potesse essere una cotta estiva, un'avventura, ma non era così, si era accorto che sempre più spesso pensava a lui e che l'idea che da qui a pochi giorni sarebbe partito lo rattristava "mi mancherai..."</p><p>"Cosa?" Lo guarda curioso sentendo il cuore battere un po' più forte."</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi "mi mancherai, eccoci, siamo al tuo albergo" stringe appena un pugno "Max, senti io..." Sgrana leggermente gli occhi sentendosi tirare e baciare dal ragazzo prima che questi vada dentro dai suoi amici. Resta imbambolato per un po' prima di sorridere, si sentiva al settimo cielo per quel bacio.</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Io...non sono un tipo facile ma...lo volevo...                            15.36</p><p> </p><p>DR.- (Sorride leggendo il messaggio) Lo volevo anche io Max, davvero tanto, mi ha reso davvero felice quel bacio...                  15.37</p><p> </p><p>MV.- (Guarda il cellulare indeciso, non sapeva davvero se scrivere o meno quel messaggio, digita e cancella il testo un'infinità di volte prima di decidersi ad inviarlo.) Io non sono un tipo così espansivo, cioè di solito non...non avrei mai fatto una cosa simile con nessun altro, nel senso, non così velocemente comunque. Il fatto è che sento che c'è un buon feeling tra noi... anche se sono passati solo poco giorni...                              15.45</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Sento lo stesso, insomma da quando ti ho visto mi si è letteralmente bloccato il cervello, non penso ad altro, o altri...solo a te...                         15.47</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Ok io...mi sembra che stiamo correndo ma allo stesso tempo sembra tutto così giusto...sembra assurdo pensare che, fra un paio di giorni, partirò. Viviamo in due posti così lontani...io...avremmo davvero possibilità di vederci ancora?                               15.49</p><p> </p><p>Butta via il cellulare senza aspettare una vera risposta sentendosi, per la prima volta dopo tempo, claustrofobico per la sua situazione, si sentiva intrappolato in un corpo che non rispondeva più ai suoi comandi, si sentiva soffocare all'idea che per tutta la vita si sarebbe dovuto adattare alla cosa, stava male a pensare che Daniel era l'ennesimo sacrificio a cui la sua situazione lo portava. Non aveva mai pianto dopo il suo incidente, sembrava che tutto il modo gli fosse indifferente ma ora, in quella camera d'albergo da solo, aveva finalmente potuto lasciare andare tutto, aveva finalmente potuto fare cadere la maschera che si era obbligato a portare per non addolorare coloro che lo circondavano.</p><p>Legge il messaggio del ragazzo sospirando appena, aveva notato, in questi giorni in sua compagnia, come al ragazzo non fosse affatto indifferente la sua condizione, lui non ci aveva mai dato peso, non ci aveva mai badato, come quando lo aveva incrociato per la prima volta, quella sedia non era mai esistita per lui, lo stesso non era per il ragazzo purtroppo.</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Hey, hey piccolo, non dire così, noi avremo modo di vederci, eccome se lo avremo, devi solo crederci prima di tutto e, secondariamente, mi piace viaggiare hahaha                                15.50</p><p> </p><p>DR.- (Aveva provato ad aspettare ma notava che il messaggio non era stato neanche visualizzato, non voleva essere opprimente ma voleva fare capire al ragazzo che lui non era solo di parola, Max lo aveva colpito davvero) Maxyyy, hey piccolo che succede? Non ti sarai addormentato vero?                                        16.18</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Ok piccolo, non voglio essere opprimente, ma io non voglio davvero lasciar andare ok? Mi piaci Max, mi piaci davvero, è presto per parlare di amore? Te lo concedo, anche se chi sostiene la teoria del colpo di fulmine sarebbe contrario! PS. Sono una di quelle persone! Max, io so che non...no, non posso sapere cosa stai provando o come ti senti, non sul tuo stato fisico almeno, ma posso dirti che non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti andare ok? Non mi arrendo, non così velocemente, ti farò capire che, anche se su una sedia a rotelle, la vita può essere meravigliosa e degna di essere vissuta, ho conosciuto persone non così fortunate Max ma non si sono mai arrese fino all'ultimo, si, ho scritto proprio fortunate, perché se anche non puoi più camminare puoi essere grato di ciò che hai!                                    17.24</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apre lentamente gli occhi, non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi addormentato, si stropiccia gli occhi allungando la mano "mmh, ma che ore sono?"</p><p>"Sono le 18 passate amico, ti sei fatto un bel sonno eh?" Ridacchia.</p><p>Sussulta mettendosi a sedere "Charles, ragazzi, ma che..."</p><p>"Bhe abbiamo deciso di entrare in camera tua, non rispondevi ai messaggi e ci stavamo preoccupando, insomma abbiamo visto che non eri col tipo sexy e allora..."</p><p>Ascolta Alex e poi si riscuote appena "i messaggi, accidenti..." Afferra il cellulare notando i vari messaggi ma concentrandosi principalmente sull'ultimo.</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Scusa se non ho risposto, mi ero addormentato, io non denigro la forza altrui, anzi, la rispetto, ma non chiamarmi maleducato insensibile se ti dico che ognuno ha i suoi problemi e, a 23 anni, questo è il mio, avere un corpo che è una prigione, parziale, certo, ma una prigione!                                   18.29</p><p> </p><p>Aveva fatto surf con un gruppo di amici, aveva lasciato il cellulare a casa del suo amico, Nic, avevano la fortuna che abitasse proprio a pochi passi da una spiaggia bellissima, erano tornati per organizzare una festa e aveva preso il cellulare per istinto, leggendo il messaggio.</p><p> </p><p>DR.- E hai ragione, a ognuno i suoi problemi, non spetta a chi è da fuori giudicare, mi dispiace! Comunque, questa sera diamo una festa a casa di un mio amico, a te e i tuoi amici andrebbe di venire? Comincia alle 23.00, non è troppo tardi vero?                                                                       19.44</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Assolutamente no, è un'orario perfetto, allora ci vediamo dove? Non so dove abiti il tuo amico.                         19.50</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Hahaha, solito posto, ormai lo dovresti sapere ;-)                              19.53</p><p> </p><p>MV.- Hahaha, amerò sempre quel posto, a dopo, saremo lì per le 22.00 circa.                              19.58</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erano arrivati da circa un paio d'ore alla festa, vi era davvero una bella atmosfera, stava parlando con alcuni degli amici del ragazzo, erano tutti davvero simpatici ma non aveva dubbi, purtroppo l'indomani sarebbero partiti, non aveva ancora trovato il modo di dirlo a Daniel, non sapeva nemmeno perché o forse lo sapeva anche fin troppo bene. Era in sovrappensiero quando sente la voce di lui richiamarlo alla realtà, si volta verso di lui sorridendogli "è davvero una bella festa!"</p><p>Ride "davvero? Allora perché eri sovrappensiero? Ho avuto la sensazione che fossi...altrove..."</p><p>Sorride "ero solo in sovrappensiero, ma nulla di troppo importante, insomma domani ripartiamo e...e mi sono sentito un po' malinconico" nota una nota di malinconia nei suoi occhi, o forse era solo quello che desiderava vedere?</p><p>Sente come un pugno allo stomaco ma si affretta a sostituire il dispiacere con un sorriso "ah, vacanza finita? Capisco..." Si massaggia appena dietro la testa e poi comincia a spingere la sedia guardandolo sorpreso "voglio solo passare un po' di tempo da solo con te, ricordi la passerella che ho montato il giorno del nostro primo appuntamento? Bhe, è qui vicino, ti va?"</p><p>Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "si, si ho davvero voglia di vedere il mare prima di partire, anche a me va di passare un po' di tempo con te." Restano in silenzio per buona parte del tragitto, appena arrivati stava per parlare quando si sente prendere in braccio e arrossisce di colpo stringendosi a lui per istinto "che fai?"</p><p>Ridacchia "non vorrai stare sulla sedia vero?" Cammina a poco dalla battigia, poggiandolo dove sapeva l'acqua non sarebbe arrivata, prima di sedersi a sua volta guardando verso il cielo accennando un sorriso "abbiamo anche la luna piena eh? Romantico direi."</p><p>Ridacchia "romantico? Bhe sì, la luna lo è sempre, su una spiaggia poi..." Chiude gli occhi godendo del suono delle onde e della dolce brezza di quella zona "vorrei non dover mai andare a casa, in Olanda,   insomma la c'è sempre neve, dovresti vederlo sai? È bello."</p><p>Ridacchia "mi stai invitando? Nel caso bhe, amo la neve" poggia appena una mano sulla sua.</p><p>Arrossisce, evitando il suo sguardo, annuendo "si insomma, io ti darò le coordinate precise, se a te facesse piacere rivederci bhe, a me piacerebbe."</p><p>Lo guarda per poi fargli voltare piano il volto verso di sé "a me farebbe piacere poterti rivedere, non una volta insomma, vederti più spesso, mi piaci Max" non gli permette di aggiungere nulla e si avvicina baciandolo d'impulso, sperava solo non lo respingesse.</p><p>Sgrana leggermente gli occhi, questa volta era stato lui a dargli un bacio, il primo si era sentito così agitato per capire davvero cosa provasse, anche se era stato lui a baciarlo sapeva di essere stato davvero goffo.</p><p>Si allontana appena per poi accennare un sorriso accarezzandolo piano sulle labbra "sarà anche presto per parlare di amore, ma da quando ti ho visto il mio cervello è andato in tilt, non faccio che parlare di te, pensare a te, desidero vederti sempre" poggia la fronte alla sua portando una mano a scivolare giù lungo il suo corpo, non voleva intimorirlo o spaventarlo, ma a quanto pare non aveva ancora conosciuto tutto del ragazzo, aveva un fuoco negli occhi che si vedeva raramente, anche se era condannato alla sedia a rotelle era palese che lui e solo lui era padrone della sua vita! "Max..."</p><p>Lo guarda negli occhi e lo bacia ancora, adesso in maniera molto meno casta, non voleva che tutto si fermasse ad un'avventura estiva ma il rischio era alto, non voleva avere il rimpianto di aver potuto fare e non averlo fatto, a partire da ciò che sentiva. "Nemmeno io posso parlare di amore, Daniel, ma nemmeno tu sei stato indifferente per me, insomma, mi hai fatto passare due settimane da sogno, mi hai fatto capire che, se anche la mia vita è legata alla mia situazione attuale, io sono vivo, sono vivo e posso ancora godere di tanto, e per questo ti ringrazio."</p><p>Sorride avvicinandosi ancora a lui, sembrava che entrambi la pensassero allo stesso modo, non era errato quello che aveva sentito, dopotutto, lui e Max avevano davvero un'alchimia particolare, sembravano essere perfetti l'uno accanto all'altro. Era tardi ormai ma nessuno dei due era intenzionato a tornare a casa, avrebbero trascorso li la notte, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, lo guarda negli occhi ancora una volta cercando e trovando la sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno per procedere, ormai tutto era in sottofondo, sentiva solo il rumore del proprio cuore che batteva all'unisono col suo. Si posiziona piano tra le sue gambe, non voleva fargli del male, si solleva appena sfilandosi la maglietta lasciando che il ragazzo accarezzasse, lentamente, i muscoli come a voler memorizzare ogni particolare di lui, sorride dolcemente e comincia a spogliarlo a sua volta scendendo, con dolci baci, ad assaggiare  quella pelle così pallida nonostante il tanto sole di queste settimane. Si accorge di una nota di colore sulle sue guance quando spoglia entrambi completamente "Max..."</p><p>Trova il coraggio per guardarlo negli occhi, allunga una mano a carezzargli la guancia, sentiva ogni tocco come ampliato, ogni passaggio di lui sul proprio corpo era come fuoco "ti voglio!" Lo attira a sé baciandolo con amore, lo lascia fare per posizionarsi tra le sue gambe e si affida completamente a lui, aveva piena fiducia in lui.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Erano passati diversi mesi da allora, adesso la neve ricopriva completamente la zona, stava affacciato alla finestra a guardare i fiocchi inseguirsi candidamente, appena tornato aveva parlato con i genitori, voleva una casa tutta sua, il viaggio gli aveva fatto capire che non aveva bisogno di essere accudito, che poteva benissimo cavarsela da solo. Non era andata male, anzi, le cose erano andate bene anche col sopraggiungere dell'inverno, aveva sempre amato la neve, di recente, però, aveva anche un nuovo amore, circa un mese fa si era fidanzato con Daniel, certo la loro era una relazione a distanza ma si mancavano, o almeno a lui mancava davvero tanto, era completamente assorto nei ricordi del loro ultimo incontro sulla spiaggia quando avevano fatto l'amore, nemmeno notava quello che lo circondava finché il bip del cellulare lo riporta alla realtà.</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Ho freeeeeddoooo                           10.20</p><p> </p><p>MV.- (Guarda il cellulare inarcando un sopracciglio prima di ridacchiare) Che succede? Acqua fredda?                     10.22</p><p> </p><p>DR.- Hahaha, no Maxy, sono a guardare un bellissimo ragazzo affacciato alla finestra, ma fa freddo                          10.23</p><p> </p><p>Inarca un sopracciglio "ma chi diavolo sta guarda-" sussulta per poi spalancare le finestre e sente il cuore cominciare a battere talmente forte da fare male "Daniel!"</p><p>Ride "si, sono io" alza una mano salutandolo "scendi amore?"</p><p>Lo guarda fingendosi offeso "sei un insensibile cafone" raccoglie della neve dalla finestra e cerca di colpirlo ma lo vede scansarsi ridendo.</p><p>Ride schivando i colpi e poi lo guarda, era così felice di poterlo rivedere, sembrava essere passato davvero troppo "va bene, va bene, salgo?"</p><p>"Mi piacerebbe" si guardano per un tempo che sembra infinito, senza più parlare, solo sorridendosi l'un l'altro.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>